Scars, Bruises, and Smiles
by Aasta The Evil Bunny Foo Foo
Summary: High school's tough for anyone, people want good grades, to be popular, and most of all to just fit in. For Kai Hiwatari, all he wants is to keep his sister safe. No one bothers them about their home life... until a certain Tenshi Wong butts in of course.
1. Mettings and Greetings

_A/N well here's a new story for everyone. It's not my best work but I like how it turend out, even if it's a bit short... okay really short. This was suppose o be a birthday present to ome of my friends and somehow she convinced me to post it, and yes I know this is a cheap birthday present._

**Scars, Bruises and Smiles **

**Chapter 1: **

**Meetings and Greetings**

It was the first day of school, and a girl about sixteen strolled through the crowded halls, clutching a sketchbook to her chest. She had long black hair that was tied up in a ponytail and her skin was a tan colour from all the sun. Her eyes, they were this chocolaty colour that you just wanted to eat up. She made her way to her locker and unlocked it.

She scowled at the thought of going off to class. She didn't want to be here right now. She wanted to be back at home with her brothers. She wanted to be in her old school in China, but that wasn't going to happen any time soon. Carelessly she tossed her textbooks into her locker, not caring if they got ruined.

"Go away Clover!" someone yelled.

Turning around she spotted a boy with two toned blue hair glaring at a blond a foot shorter than him. She was small, petite even. She didn't have the tan skin like the other kids but was white as snow. Her long blond hung loosely down her back. She wore a short mini-skirt and a tight fitting top that had no sleeves, both were blue with white and yellow stripes. On her shirt were three letters YHS, most likely an abbreviation for the school's name, Yagami High School. The girl was a typical cheerleader.

The boy also had pale skin but not as pale as the girl's. His hair was two different shades of blue, the front a bluish-grey, while the back was a navy colour. On his face were either tattoos or war paint of some sort, the design was two blue triangles on each cheek. He wore a black muscle shirt and baggy blue cargo pants. He seemed to act tough, but then a lot of boys acted like that, she noted. What caught her eye the most though was his eyes, they were a crimson red colour.

The girl shook her head and said, "Awe c'mon Kai you know you love me."

"No, no I don't," he stated with a scowl on his face.

Clover frowned, she looked up at the boy with big blue eyes and stepped closer, pressing herself against the boy's chest. "Stop lying Kai," she ordered.

"Leave me along," he snapped, loosing her patients.

"Fine, she sighed, beginning to walk away, with something hidden in her hand.

Kai turned his back to the girl and looked in his locker. She saw the boy stiffen and turn around while slamming his locker shut. His face was red with rage as he chased after the cheerleader, calling out, "Give me back my Beyblade you bitch!!"

"Poor Kai," someone murmured. Turning to her right she saw a girl with the same colour hair as the boy, but unlike the boy her eyes were blue instead of red. She glanced at the girl and smiled. "My name's Kayla Hiwatari."

"Tenshi," the brunette replied.

"Nice to meet ya," Kayla said shaking her hand, "You new?"

_Hmm… I wonder if they're related, _Tenshi wondered, examining the girl in front of her. "How'd ya know?"

"Oh that was easy, you were staring at my brother and Clover' likethey were from another plant," she explained.

"So he is your brother," she confirmed.

"Well that's what my dad says anyways."

She laughed, "Yeah I know what you mean, I have two older brothers myself."

Before either girl could say another word the bell that signalled the beginning of classes rang. Both girls said their goodbyes and ran to their homerooms. _Maybe this wont be so bad after all, _Tenshi thought as she sat down.



A few weeks passed and everyday Tenshi would watch as Kai would run past her locker, trying to get away from Clover. He would glance her way, she noted, but it was most likely to see if his sister was there yet. That was something she learned quickly, Kayla was Kai's younger sister and as such she would be pestered to beyond end about her brother's likes and dislikes. It drove both girls crazy. What confused Tenshi the most was what the girl saw in the blue haired wonder. He didn't seem any different than any other guy; mind you she had never talked to him.

It was lunch time and she knew better than to sit anywhere near the popular kids. Usually she would sit with Kayla at a table but today Kayla was sick. Looking around the cafeteria she noticed that there were no table free. _I wish I was back home, _she thought. She knew if she was back in China she would have enough courage to sit at one of the less populated tables and eat with complete strangers, but not here.

Instead she went over to the only window and sat on the sill to eat her lunch. A shadow loomed over her as she was about to bite into her peanut butter and jam sandwich. Looking up she stared into a pair of crimson eyes. _Oops. _Quickly she jumped off the sill and stepped aside to let Kai have his seat. The older boy sat down and put his legs up. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes as if about to take a nap.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"Hn," was his reply.

"H-how's Kayla? She wasn't at school today," she asked.

At the mention of his sister his eyes shot open and he eyed her suspiciously. "How do you know my sister?"

"W-we're friends," she answered.

"She's fine," he said, leaning once again against the wall. "She'll be back tomorrow."

"That's good. I'll stop by and drop off her homework tonight."

"That's not necessary, I got it covered," he said smoothly. "You just stay away from our house."

"Oh... okay," Tenshi said softly. "I guess I'll see you around Kai."

"Hn."

After she finished eating her lunch, Tenshi made her way outside with a sketchbook in hand. As she rounded a corner she bumped into someone. Looking up she was at the receiving end or a death glare from none other than the cheerleading squad, with Clover leading the lot. She quickly jumped to her feet and smiled at the six girls.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"What were you doing with Kai?" Clover demanded.

"I was just asking him how Kayla was doing," Tenshi answered.

"Did I give you permission to speak Mouse?" the girl sneered.

Tenshi bowed her head in shame "No but you asked me a question."

"Shut up Mouse!" another girl snapped.

"Now listen here, since you're new we'll cut you a break," said their leader, pointing a claw like finger at her. "Stay away from Kai he's mine."

"He doesn't seem interested," Tenshi snapped. "From what Kayla says he hates the lot of you."

The airheads swayed as if about to faint. "That's not true!"

"Then why does he run away from you everyday Clover?" she wondered.

"Be quiet!"

With that the blond slapped her. She felt the girl's long nails tear into her cheek and draw blood. Tenshi hung her head and raised her arms in defence awaiting the next blow. It came... and another... and another. She fell to her knees and let the girls strike her with all their might. To her there was no point in defending herself they were weak. They only did this to make them feel big and important. The one thing she did fight back was her tears of pain.

_A/N well there you have it the first chapter. I hope you liked it. Oh and please review, I'll give you a cookie._


	2. I'd Like an Answer Please

_A/N Wow, I can't believe that someone else is actually reading this. o.o Nowsaying that I'm unahappy about it. Anyways thank you American Farmer for Reviewing. I had a bit of trouble with this one, Orrignally it was suppose to e two sperate chaptes but they were way too short. Well anyways I hope you guys like it._

**Chapter 2:**

**I'd Like an Answer Please**

The next day Tenshi entered school with her hair down covering the left side of her face where the scratch was. When she made it to her locker she saw a group of girls were surrounding Kayla trying to talk to her. _Poor Kayla. _She watched her friend look back and forth at all the girls trying to plan her escape. Her eyes were wide as if she was a deer caught in the head lights, they seemed to beg for help. With a sigh Tenshi made her way towards the group and pushed aside all the girls until she made it to Kayla. Without saying a word she grabbed her friend's hands and dragged her out of the crowd.

Unfortunately for the two, the other girls had a different plan. They tighten the circle around them and their eyes darkened. Tenshi could feel her temper rising. A red head grabbed her by her shoulder to spin her around but unluckily for her, she had grabbed the exact spot where a bruise had formed. Reacting on instincts Tenshi grabbed the girls hand and flipped her over her shoulder and glared down at the red head. Looking around she glared at the rest of the crowd who quickly dispersed after being on the receiving end of her merciless look.

"You ok?" Tenshi asked Kayla.

"Yeah, thanks," she said sweetly. "So what did I miss yesterday?"

"Same ol' thing," Tenshi murmured, pulling her hair back in a ponytail.

Kayla grasped. "What happened?"

"Oh yeah," she said remembering the scratch on her face. "Nothin' much, just had a lil accident."

"A little?" Kayla asked suspiciously.

"Yep," she grinned walking towards her homeroom. "See at lunch. Maybe then you'll tell me where you got that nasty black eye."

She watched as her friend tensed up at the mention of her black eye. Tenshi knew better than to point out the injuries that Kayla mysteriously got but today, she was even more curious than usually. She began to wonder if Kai had similar bruises hidden under his clothes.



"Kai?" Tenshi called.

It had been a few days since Kayla's return to school and Tenshi wanted to know the truth. It was lunch time now and she found herself standing next to Kai by the windowsill. For some reason she felt home and her stomach was doing flips. She pushed what she thought was nerves aside. She needed to know this.

"What?" he demanded.

"Kayla wasn't sick was she?" she asked.

"If she wasn't then why did she miss school?" he counted.

"That's what I want to know. You say she's _sick _but she's only out of school one day and seems fine. Not to mention the fact that she comes back to school with a black eye and I know that's not her only injury," she snapped.

"Your point?" he asked coolly.

"How come I never see you guys outside of school? How come I never see either of you with a lunch? And why are you two so touchy about your home life?!" she questioned.

"You know you quite demanding for a mouse," he commented.

"I'm being serious Kai!"

"Fine," he sighed. "My sister is a klutz, she falls down our stairs almost everyday and sometimes she falls so hard she knocks herself out and by the time she comes to it's too late to go to school. You don't see us outside of school because we don't like going outside. We eat a large breakfast so we're not hungry at lunch and we just don't like talking about our home life. Happy now?"

"Take off you shirt," she ordered.

He stared at her for a second. "Excuse me?"

"Take. Off. Your. Shirt," she repeated slowly.

"Why?"

"'Cause I say so."

"You know you're really bossy. If you keep this up you'll never get a boyfriend."

"Don't care. Now take it off."

He sighed as he took of his black muscle shirt to reveal a muscular frame. Unlike any other girl Tenshi ignored that and examined his back which was full of long skinny scars. Two of the scars weren't scares yet but cuts and they were still bleeding. Without a word she dug into her backpack and pulled out some bandages. As gently as possible she dressed his wounds.

"I don't need you help," he sneered.

"Shut up," she ordered.

"What I don't."

"Just accept it, 'cause I'm not gonna let you bleed to death."

"Why not, like you care."

"I care if my best friend cries because you're dead. I also think that every human deservers a healthy safe life. So technically I do care, in a sense."

Before he could think of a retort Tenshi had tossed him his shirt back and walked away. He watched as she jaunted off towards his sister. Something in the pit of his stomach told him to keep an eye on her.



"Hey Mouse!" a female voice screeched.

Tenshi felt someone grab her ponytail and yanked on it. With all her might the girl that had hold of her hair she swung Tenshi around making her slam into the brick wall. Looking up she came face to face with Clover, the head cheerleader and she looked pissed.

"Didn't I say stay away from Kai, Mouse?" she snapped.

"Ye-"

Clover held up her hand for silence. "Of course I did and did you listen... No! I can't believe you disobeyed me!"

"Clover I hate to break it you but you're not the boss of me. Oh and to let you know the reason I was with Kai was completely friendly," Tenshi defended.

"Then why did he take off his shirt?"

Tenshi snickered. "Well he didn't really want to but-"

Before she could even finish her sentence Clover's claw like fingers reached out and scratched her. She could hear the girl's high pitched screeches but couldn't comprehend what they were saying. Her head was spinning round and round as she dodged the enraged girl's attacks. Tenshi knew she shouldn't be feeling like this but her stomach flipped and her leg gave way causing her to meet the ground.

"HEY!" she heard someone holler.

She heard someone run away and felt a pair of strong arms pick her up. For some reason she felt so hot. All she wanted to do was crawl into the giant freezer in the cafeteria to cool off but she couldn't even open her eyes. Slowly she fell into a deep slumber.



"Will she be alright?" Tenshi heard Kayla ask.

"She just has a bit of a fever, I'll call her guardian and they'll pick her up," said the nurse.

"I'm okay," she murmured trying to sit up.

She felt a pair of hands gently, but firmly push her shoulders down and a male voice say. "Lay still."

Opening her yes she saw Kayla on her right with the nurse. The person to her left though shocked her... it was Kai. Again she tried to sit up. Only to be pushed down by Kai once more.

"Good to see you awake kiddo," said the nurse.

"Yeah, yeah, can I get out of bed now?" she asked.

"You know for a mouse you're very troublesome," Kai murmured.

"I just want to get to class," she argued.

"You're too sick to go to class," the nurse stated. "Just lay down. I'll call your uncle."

"But-"

"He'll probably come get you," the nurse said, heading towards her office.

"I guess I'll see you two later then," she grumbled, standing up.

"What part of lay down do you not understand Tenshi?" Kayla scolded.

"I'm just heading to my locker to get my books," she defended. "I'll be back."

"Kai can you go with her? I gotta head back to class," Kayla wondered.

"Fine," he sighed, following the brunette.

For a while the two strolled down the hall in silence. She knew he wanted to say something but she didn't know what.

"What were you and Clover fighting about?" he finally asked.

"Since when do you care?" she sneered.

"Fine forget I asked," he snapped, ready to stomp off.

Before he could leave he felt someone grab a hold of his hand. Looking back he saw Tenshi with her head turned to the ground. "She doesn't like that fact I'm around you and requested for me to stay away. I told her that I just wanted to be your friend, she... she really didn't like that idea."

He looked down at her in shock. She wanted to be his friend? Was it even possible for a Hiwatari to have a friend? He gazed at her hunched form and felt something inside of him reach out to her. For some reason he wanted to be near her. How was that possible? He hated girls... well, except for Kayla. Still, why did he feel like this? With all his might he turned away from her and began to walk towards where her locker was.

"C'mon lets get your stuff," he suggested

She smiled up at him and he realized that he liked her smiles. Then and there Kai decided that he always wanted to see her smiling. Without knowing it, his usually scowl disappeared and instead of smirking, a grin appeared.


	3. Don't Evan Ask

__

A/N Ha ha :D I did it. Once again I updated! Thank you american farmer for your review and suggestion. Here's the next chapter and **Kayla read it!**

* * *

**Chapter 3****: **

**Don't Even Ask**

It was the weekend, and it was boring, very boring. Kai found himself sitting in his room doing nothing. Looking at his backpack he thought for a moment about doing his homework but quickly pushed that thought aside. School was a waste of time in his opinion. It was just a way for adults to keep track of the world's children while feeding them useless information. There was also the fact that the only bit of homework that he had was math, which he hated with a passion.

Graduating wasn't important to him either, what was there for him anyways? His father wouldn't let him go to university, no he had to stay home and be a good little boy. His father didn't care about his grades, he didn't care about his sister, he didn't care about anything…. Well maybe he cared about one thing. His father always worried about how much beer was in the fridge.

"BOY!" his father hollered.

Kai closed his father's stagger up the stairs and come stomping into his room. With bored eyes he looked up at his drunken father. Alexander Hiwatari was a fine looking man, when he wasn't dunk. Actually that was a lie, even now, with his hair all messed up, his bloodshot eyes, and he even reeked of alcohol, his father looked distinguished. It was sick really. In his hands his father held a piece of paper in his hands.

"What's dis boy?" he slurred.

"I don't know," Kai answered coldly. "I can't see it from here.

"It's a letter from yehr teacher, sayin' that yeh got detention on Saturday," he sneered.

_Damn it! _He cursed. _I thought I threw that out._

"Care ta explain dis?"

"Not really," he mumbled.

His father slapped him across the face. "Don't yeh talk back ta me boy."

They didn't talk after that. It was always the same. His father would find something to complain about and come up to yell at him. It was always something in this house. Once his father threw the first strike it went downhill from there. One slap turned into two punches, which eventually became a strike on the back with his father's belt. It was same old shit to Kai. He knew later when his father left he would lay on his ed and sleep for a few hours, only to have to wake up to another shitty day.

_It wasn't always this way though, _he thought, taking his father's punishment. _Why did you have to leave us mom? _He didn't want to think about that right now though. All he wanted to do was to lack out the pain. With a sigh he closed his eyes and tired to block out the world around him, if only for a little while.



It was Monday and Tenshi finally showed up to school. She hadn't been at school for about a week for her uncle said she was too sick to even get out of bed. The week after though she returned to school with a scowl on her face. She stomped over to her locker and yanked it open.

"Morning Tenshi, feeling better?" Kayla asked.

"Yeah loads, except for the fact that Uncle-Won't-Take-No-Crap-From-Anyone never let me out of bed, _or_ let me do my homework so I'm very behind in my classes," Tenshi grumbled.

"Awe cheer up, it's not that bad. You'll catch up in no time," Kayla encouraged.

"Yeah I guess," she sighed. "Do you know where the gym teacher is right now?"

"Probably in her office, why?"

"Don't worry about it. Uncle Jiro just wants me to go talk to her," she explained, "I'll see ya later."

With that Tenshi left her best friend to deal with her own thoughts. Unfortunately, just as she was about to turn a corner someone came bounding down the hall causing a collision. Quickly she jumped to her feet ready to yell at whoever knocked her down, but she didn't when she noticed a pair or crimson eyes glaring at her.

"Good goin', now she'll catch me for sure," Kai growled.

As if on cue, Clover came running up to him and backed him up against the lockers. She watched as the blond swooned over the blue haired male. His eyes darted side to side trying to plan an escape but there was no hope. With a great sigh Tenshi walked towards him. Gently she stepped between Clover and Kai, ready to fight the girl off.

"Leave him alone," she snapped.

"Why should I?" Clover demanded. "He's free game."

"He's not an animal you baboon!" she yelled.

"He's still single, and that's good enough for me."

"Don't I get a say in this?" Kai questioned.

"No," Clover replied.

"What if he was taken? Would you leave him alone?" Tenshi wondered.

"Doesn't matter, 'cause he's not," she argued.

Inwardly she grinned. She knew how to help Kai get rid of the girl, but the question was would he play along? _Oh well, it can't be helped, _she thought. She looked at her best friend's brother and smiled.

"Guess we should tell her our lil secret, eh Kai," she asked sweetly.

"What secret?" he asked dumbly.

She gave him a stern look telling him to play along. "Don't play stupid."

"Oh yeah, that secret," he said with a grin.

"What secret Kaiy Poo?" Clover whined, while Tenshi held back a laugh at his little pet name.

"Don't call me that!" he snapped.

"I won't if you take me as your girlfriend," the girl offered.

For some reason Tenshi felt her blood boil at the thought of Kai and the airhead together. She looked up at him with pleading eyes. "You can't," she begged.

He grinned at her as he placed an arm around her waist, "Course not Tenshi, I wouldn't dream of parting with you."

She felt her heart skip a beat. Her face had become increasingly hot and she knew she was red, but it didn't matter right then. All she could do was stare up into his crimson orbs. She didn't hear Clover's angry protests or Kai's rude remarks. Without thinking she went up on tiptoe and captured his lips in a soft kiss.

When she pulled away everything came flooding back, the spell was broken. Clover was already gone. She couldn't look at him, she could just imagine how angry he was with her. Quickly she got out of his grip and ran towards the gym.

The Gym wasn't far off, thankfully, and luckily for her Kayla had been right in saying that Mrs Sohma was in her office. The gym teacher looked like any other gym teacher. Black hair, tan skin, tracksuit uniform, and a whistle around her neck. As she made her way to the office she wanted to die. Why was her uncle making her do this?

"Mrs. Sohma?" she called.

"Yes?" the woman asked.

"My name is Tenshi Wong, you spoke with my uncle the other day about me joining the cheerleading squad," she stated.

"Ah yes, yes I did. Come follow me and we'll see what you can do," she ordered, leading her towards the mats.

Inwardly Tenshi wanted to kill herself._ Why does this have to happen to me? _she thought as she did a cartwheel. _Clover is gonna kill me. _She hated cheerleading, to her it was a bunch of over energetic girls jumping up and down. Mrs. Sohma nodded as she did a back flip._ This is pointless,_ she thought doing a few more acrobatics.

"Hmm, not bad," Mrs Sohma praised. "I think we could use you."

"Great," she murmured.

* * *

_A/N I don't know how I do it. Somehow these chapter have gotten longer since I originally wrote them. If anyone's reading this can you please review._


End file.
